


by word of mouth

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, F/M, Letters, Meet-Cute, Perspective Flip, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, oh no she's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: Granted refuge in Charles Bingley's study, Colonel Fitzwilliam encounters someone completely unexpected.





	by word of mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the true art of letter-writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384824) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



> A perspective flip on _the true art of letter-writing_ , for AMarguerite. :) Will probably be easier to understand if you've read the original!

If Colonel Fitzwilliam had ever imagined seeing Miss Elizabeth Bennet again - which he hadn’t, save for a few quiet moments, when he’d wondered if he would have seen her at the Bingleys’ wedding, or kicked himself repeatedly for exposing Darcy’s high-handed conduct in such a painful way, or boggled at Georgiana’s comfort in corresponding with a lady she hardly knew - it wouldn’t have involved profanity. Or a letter to the more explosive of his sisters. Or an unpleasant but no doubt passing society scandal cooked up by his thoughtless aunt.

Or, come to think of it, an atlas, and what was a man such as Charles Bingley doing keeping an atlas on his desk? If Bingley had occasion to look into it more than once a quarter Colonel Fitzwilliam would eat his own hat.

He shoved these thoughts out of his head with difficulty (Bingley had been nothing but kindness to him, and if he’d made a royal mess of matters last time he’d encountered Miss Bennet there was no need to repeat the error) and made polite small talk. Miss Bennet, though obviously confused by his presence in her brother-in-law’s house, picked up on his attempts to lighten the atmosphere and responded, and Colonel Fitzwilliam felt himself relax. It had always been far too easy to talk to Miss Bennet; to exchange witticism for confidence, blithe and bright as a kingfisher on the water. Even the more stilted moments, such as the palpably awkward pause when he admitted that Lady Catherine was trying to shame Darcy for not wishing to marry Anne, passed quickly in a word of sympathy and a joke.

He had forgotten how ready her smile was, Colonel Fitzwilliam thought absurdly, how quick her wit. He had once commented to Darcy that Mrs Collins’ friend was a very fine woman, and Darcy had pokered up and muttered something  uncomfortable in a way that had surprised Colonel Fitzwilliam at the time, but it wasn’t the reaction he remembered now. It was his own original judgement.

A very fine woman, yes, and the kind of quick, sympathetic person whose well-bred ease he would like to meet with more often, though he doubted -

But why not? She was in London, and so was he, and they would no doubt move in very similar circles given Bingley’s open-hearted friendship and Darcy’s own imminent arrival. There was no reason he could not enjoy her company.

Why not?

The clock struck the hour.

“I beg your pardon, Miss Bennet, I must be going - but I shall hope to see you again soon. Are you in London for a long visit?”

Miss Bennet sparkled as she smiled. “Jane has invited me to stay as long as I would like - a dangerous invitation, for she and my brother-in-law are such good hosts I may never be persuaded to leave.”

His own answering smile, he feared, was singularly foolish. “Then I will hope to see you often, for I know that Darcy and your brother-in-law are frequently in company. Until next time, Miss Bennet.”


End file.
